swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W05/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 30.01.2017 - Monday/Montag 00:13 Mozart-Henneberg-Schack - Der Stein der Weisen (1998) Telarc (D) - 1st recording 02:17 Carl Maria von Weber - Euryanthe (2002) Dynamic (D) 04:52 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 07:07 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) 09:41 Gioachino Rossini - Aureliano in Palmira (?) Opera Rara (I) 12:29 Gioachino Rossini - Zelmira (2003) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 15:31 Giovanni Pacini - Saffo (1995) Marco Polo (I) 17:49 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 20:46 Richard Wagner - Parsifal (2005) Dynamic (D) 31.01.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:43 Richard Wagner - Tannhäuser (2001) Teldec Classics (D) 03:57 Antonín Dvořák - Jakobín (The Jacobin) (2001) Foné (CS) 06:26 Leoš Janáček - Jenufa (1986) BIS (CS) 08:29 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 10:32 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1980) Warner-Erato (F) 12:36 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 15:17 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 16:54 Siegfried Wagner - Die Heilige Linde (2001) CPO (D) 19:23 Siegfried Wagner - Rainulf & Adelasia (2003) CPO (D) 22:47 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 01.02.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:49 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 04:12 Pietro Mascagni - Iris (1962) Conductor: Fulvio Vernizzi (1962) (I) 06:29 Pietro Mascagni - Nerone (1986) Bongiovanni (I) 08:19 Riccardo Zandonai - Conchita (1969) Gala (I) 09:50 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 12:29 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 14:15 Italo Montemezzi - L'amore dei tre re (1973) Arkadia (I) 15:40 Nino Rota - I due timidi (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 16:37 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 18:10 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 20:12 Luigi Nono - Al gran sole carico d'amore (1999) Teldec New Line (I) 21:47 Gian Carlo Menotti - Goya (1991) Nuova Era (I) 23:37 Gian Carlo Menotti - Amelia al ballo (1954) Conductor: Nino Sanzogno (I) 02.02.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:26 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 01:32 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 02:38 Gion Antoni Derungs - Il semiader (Der Träumer) (1996) MGB (RM) 04:20 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 05:54 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 07:44 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 09:30 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 11:41 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 13:55 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 16:28 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 18:00 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 20:17 Richard Strauss - Die Ägyptische Helena (2001) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 22:20 Richard Strauss - Salome (Original French version) (2007) Dynamic (F) 23:55 Jean Cras - Polyphème (2003) Timpani (F) - 1st recording 03.02.2017 - Friday/Freitag 02:34 Camille Saint-Saëns - Henry VIII (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) 05:37 Jules Massenet - Grisélidis (1982) Gala (F) 07:34 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - Sadkò (2000) Mondo Musica ® 10:33 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 13:44 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 16:13 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 20:04 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 23:53 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 04.02.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 04:10 Jacques Offenbach - Vert-Vert (2008) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 06:18 Benjamin Britten - The Beggar's Opera (New version) (1992) Argo (E) 08:06 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 10:39 Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (Resurrection) (1964) Opus (CS) 13:11 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 15:31 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 17:09 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) 18:48 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (2005) Ondine (FI) 20:56 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 22:13 Olli Kortekangas - Grand Hotel (1989) Ondine (FI) 22:50 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 05.02.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:57 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 02:03 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 02:45 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 04:31 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 06:28 Judith Weir - Blond Eckbert (1994) NMC Records (E) 07:33 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 09:02 Michaël Levinas - Les Negres (2004) Sisyphe (F) - 1st recording 10:50 Michèle Reverdy - Médée (2003) MFA (F) 12:39 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 14:16 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 16:25 Sándor Szokolay - Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) 18:11 William Bolcom - A View from the Bridge (2001) New World Records (E) - 1st recording 20:12 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 21:47 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 23:43 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 05/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017